Never A Memory
by Wolfreign
Summary: What happened after Advent Children.A small child is running sephiroth's errands to bring Cloud out.Who is this mysterious kid,and will Cloud be able to destroy Sephiroth for good.
1. Never A Dream

A dark figure stood over the remains of what was Sector 7 Slums.A signed lying on the ground with the words Tifa's Heartbreak on was the biggest thing there.Kids from the rest of Midgar usually played here,but when the dark figure appeared they haven't been around much.One kid stepped up to the man.The man's eyes glowed bright red as he stepped from the shadows revealing a hood."Why do you enjoy scaring us?",asked the kid."I enjoy scaring everybody.",said the Man revealing his true identity.He was a tall man with long silver hair,and a sword in it's sheath on his waist."Your the...the .",said the little boy."The world's greatest SOLDIER officer.I am THE Sephiroth.",said the man."But Cloud Strife defeated you.",said the kid."True,but I told him that I would return.I have been fully reincarnated.'',said Sephiroth entering an evil laugh.The kid was now frightened,so he ran from Sector 7 Slums.Sephiroth returned his hood to its original place.He stood waiting for something.Something just wasn't anything.He was waiting for word on Cloud,or any of his friends.The kid returned with some of his friends a few days later."There he is.",said the kid."How do we know that he is THE Sephiroth?",asked one of his friends.Sephiroth unsheath his sword,and pointed it at him."Oh shit.",said one of the kids friends. "Well it seems that you want to tell.",said Sephiroth."I feel so sorry for your parents.",he said afterward."Why are parents?",asked one of the kids."Because they want be able to see you any further.",he said.Sephiroth pulled back his hood.He thrusted his unsheathed sword toward the old houses near the entrance.The house fell down blocking the way out.Next,he swiped at one kid.The kid fell to his knees holding his blood stained chest.Sephiroth,then swung at another kid surrounding the one who had brought them there.This one fell backward s with his head cut into two pieces.Now there was only two more children.He swung at one of them,but this one was smart enough to jump back.Sephiroth,who had a short temper,didn't take to kindly of this happening.He thrust at the kid,making contact at the heart."Well,that was fun.",said Sephiroth.Sephiroth walked up to the next kid,and threw his hood on the ground behind him.The child backed against the remains of Tifa's Heartbreak.Sephiroth was in reaching distance.He thrust his arm at the kid.The kid tried to escape,but Sephiroth was to quick.He was caught,and he knew it."I'll let you live.",said Sephiroth.A wide smile erupted on the kid's face."On one condition.You bring me Cloud and his friend's",said Sephiroth.The smile was no longer in place.It had now vanished into fear."How can I do that.If I'm seen going into his house.I'll be in big trouble.",said the kid.Sephiroth slashed the building that blocked the exit."I'll handle them.I have a distraction for those fools.",said Sephiroth.The little kid ran from the sight of Sephiroth."I have to keep an I on the kid.I must stop worrying I won't kill Cloud like that.After what he did to me?that shouldn't be hard.",said Sephiroth talking to himself.


	2. The return of Geostigma

Chapter 2

The young boy ranthrough the town toward Cloud's home."Wait a damn minute.Where's the distraction?",said the young boy.Suddenly,a scream from a nearby woman was heard.He turned toward he to see her pointing toward the sky.The little boy looked up to see body parts fall from the sky.His friends' arms,legs,and heads.He knew this was his chance.The boy entered Cloud's house shutting the door behind him."Hello?Anybody Home?",called the boy."Yeah.",said a young woman jumping off of the couch in the living room."How may I help you?",asked the girl."I'm looking for Cloud,Tifa,Barret,Red XIII,Vincent,Cait Sith,Yuffie,and Cid.I need all of them in the same room at once.",said the boy."Your just in time.All of us gathered here for a reunion.",said the girl.She walked the boy into the living room.He noticed many people sitting in there."Has anyone seen Cloud?",asked the girl."I'm here.",said Cloud Strife walking through the doorway."What another street urchin?",asked Cloud."He says he needs to talk with us.",said the girl."Its important.",said the boy."Alright.Everyone introduce yourselves.I'll start.I'm Tifa.",said the girl."I'm Barret.",said a man with a robotic arm."I'm Yuffie.",said the girl beside him."Howdy,I'm Cid.",said the man beside her."I'm Red XIII.",said some kind of wolf or dog lying on the floor."I'm Cait Sith.",said the cat through a microphone."I'm Vincent.",said a man in a red cloak."You know who I am,so lets hear what's so important.",said Cloud."It's Sephiroth.",said the boy."What.I killed him.",said Cloud."He has been reincarnated,and he has let me live to retrieve you.He's in the Sector 7 Slums.",said the boy."I wouldn't have trust him.Making a deal with him is like selling your soul to the devil himself.",said Cloud.Cloud ran upstairs."What's his problem?",asked Yuffie."His past has returned to haunt him.",said Tifa running upstairs after him.Cloud was going through a closet for his swords."I don't know what the do.",he said sitting on his bed."Don't make me say it.",said Tifa."What?",asked Cloud."Shilly shally dilly dally.",said Tifa smirking."Oh Damn.Just get ready.I'll be leaving soon.",said Cloud."He wants to fight all of you at once.",said the boy walking up to him."He must have gotten stronger.",said Cloud standing up."Hey kid.I need you to tell him to find Rufus,Reno,Elena,Tseng,and Rude.I want more of a challenge.I also have a surprise for them all before they fight me.",said Sephiroth."Ow.Sephiroth.",said the boy falling over."Sephiroth!",said Tifa and Cloud together.The boy was holding his head as his forearm to his shoulder was turning black."Not again.",said Cloud."It's Geostigma.",said Tifa."Look boy.You have put to much into your life by listening to Sephiroth.You need to rest.",said Cloud.The boy was placed to a lone bed the set beside Cloud's.His arm had been bandaged up to where it couldn't be seen.The boy lay on the bed listening to the screams of the people outside,and he slowly fell into a deep sleep.


	3. The Dream of a Deal

Chapter 3

The young boy didn't awake for days.His Geostigma caused him to have dreams of a woman in pink that always had a staff with her."Hello.",she said."Where am I?",asked the boy."Your sleeping.I am just a spirit visiting you in a dream.",said the woman."Are you the dead member of Cloud's gang?",asked the young boy."Hey,man.",said a voice familiar to the boy."It can't be.",said the boy."It is your old friend.Sephiroth only destroyed his body not his soul.",said the woman."What about the others?",asked the young boy."They weren't able to come.They had done more stuff than I had.",said the boy's friend."Look.I am Aeris.",said the woman."So you are the one I was talking about.",said the boy."Yes.You must help Cloud.You witnessed what Sephiroth can do.Help Cloud defeat him once and for all.",said the boy's friend."There is a catch.The Sephiroth that lives at this moment is part of Cloud.No matter how many times you kill him he will keep returning.Cloud must also die.I can help you repent for what you have done.I can cure this.",said Aeris unwrapping the boy's arm."How do I know this?",asked the boy."She can.I've watched it hapen before.",said a man walking from nowhere."This is Zack.",said Aeris."I don't think I can repent from what I have done until Sephiroth is destroyed for good.",said the boy."What is your name little one?",asked Aeris."It's Hojo.",said the boy."How did you get that name?",asked Aeris."It was my dad's name.He worked for Shinra,but died defending his research,or that's what my mom told me.",said Hojo."Where's your mother now?",asked Zack."She's...she's...gone.",said Hojo."What was her name?",asked Aeris."I don't remember.I only know she died when I was five years old.",said Hojo."I can reunite your family for you.Only if you give your body to Cloud's soul.",said Aeris."What are you talking about?",asked Hojo."After Cloud defeats Sephiroth you must kill Cloud.Afterward kill yourself.You should return here.I'll return Cloud back to Earth through your body,and in return you'll have your whole family here to help me watch over them.",said Aeris."What happens if I refuse?",asked Hojo."You'll kill Cloud,and you'll never see your family together again.",said Aeris."I'll do it.",said Hojo."Listen to me.You can't tell anyone about this deal.Cloud will learn when I choose to tell him.",said Aeris."I wasn't finished.I want all of my friends reunited with their families,too.They did nothing to provoke Sephiroth.",said Hojo."Deal.",said Aeris."Wait.If he lets Cloud have his body.That would mean he would die.",said Zack."Yes.He knew that already.He still agreed to the term.I'm not breaking a promise to a little kid that never saw his father.",said Aeris.


	4. A Secret Revealed

Chapter 4

Hojo awoke in shock.He didn't know how long he had been asleep,and he surely didn't know where Cloud was.He raised his arm that had Geostigma.The bandage was gone,and so was the Geostigma.Tifa ran into the room."Your awake.Hey Cloud.He's awake.",said Tifa as footsteps could be heard from the stairs.Cloud rushed into the room."Have you any clue why you fell?",asked Cloud."I heard Sephiroth.",said Hojo."What did Sephiroth tell you?",asked Tifa."He said that he had a surprise for you before you fought him.",said Hojo."Tifa can I talk with you and the others alone?",asked Cloud."Sure.",said Tifa."Go gather them.This is not for the children to hear.",said Cloud.Tifa ran downstairs to get the group together."Hey,Cloud.",said Hojo."Yeah?",asked Cloud."The Geostigma has been cured.",said Hojo."How the hell did this happen?",asked Cloud."I had a dream about a woman.",said Hojo."Oh.",said Cloud walking through the doorway."Hey Cloud.What's the big idea?",ssaid Yuffie."That kid had Geostigma a few days ago.It has now been cured.",said Cloud."I wonder what his name is.",said Tifa."Yo,Spikey.",said Barret."Yeah?",Cloud answered."That boy can hear Sephiroth,right?Then If he gets the location of Sephiroth then we can fight him.',said Barret."I'm afraid it don't work that way.The boy was knocked down when Sephiroth talked to him.Sephiroth said the he has a few surprises for us before we fight him.",said Cloud."Well I ain' waitin' to long to fight him.",said Cid."Lets bring the kid down here.",said Yuffie."I'll go get him.",said Cloud.Cloud climbed the stairs in a hurry to get back to the others.He reached the bedroom to find the boy Hojo on the floor."What the hell!",said Cloud.A sharp pain hit Cloud.His head started to hurt,and his legs felt weak.Cloud fell to the floor unconscious.Cloud awoke in a room that was completely white.He remembered that he had been here before."Hey.",said a familiar voice."Aeris?",asked Cloud."You remembered.",said Aeris."What is the matter with the boy.He said that you cured his Geostigma.",said Cloud."His name is Hojo after his father.This means you can be considered his brother.Remember that you were a project of Hojo.He cosidered you a son.',said Aeris."I didn't know Hojo had a family.",said Cloud."He did.All the kid wants is for his friends to be reunited with their families,and for him to be reunited with his.There is a problem.",said Aeris."What is it.",asked Cloud."If you're considered his brother then you'll have to die.",said Aeris."Why can't you bring his parents back to life?",asked Cloud."I wish I could,but the only way Sephiroth won't return is if you die.You'll have to find a body for you to return to.That way you'll restart your past.",said Aeris."If I can find another body,and bring it to you.Then I can live?",said Cloud."Yes.The boy was suppose to give his body to you,but you being part of his family means that it won't work.",said Aeris."Then I'll find a body,and I've figured out who.'',said Cloud."Who?'',asked Aeris."You'll see him soon enough.",said Cloud.  
Cloud awoke quickly to find Tifa standing over him."What happened?",he asked."You came upstairs to get the boy,but didn't come back down.I got worried,so I came looking for you.The boy was lying on the floor beside you.",said Tifa."Which means that he talked to Sephiroth.",said Cloud."I did.",said Hojo."What did he say.Just tell me what he said Hojo.",said Cloud."What did you call him?",asked Tifa."He said that he is waiting for you in the Sector 7 Slums.",said Hojo."Wait.I'm confused.His name is Hojo,but we watched the real Hojo die.",said Tifa."The real Hojo?'',said Hojo."Yeah.He attacked us.On top of one of the Shinra buildings.",said Cloud."But my mom said before she died that my dad died defending his research.",said Hojo."Wait.If Hojo was your dad then that would mean you two are brothers.",said Tifa.Cloud and Hojo looked at each other."I guess its true.I was suppose to be a failed experiment of Sephiroth.I was born a regular human,but when I joined SOLDIER Hojo preformed experiments on me.",said Cloud."Then your my only living relative.",said Hojo."Yeah.Tifa I need to talk to him alone.",said Cloud."Okay.",said Tifa."How did you know my name?",asked Hojo."Aeris told me in the dream I was having.",said Cloud."Then if your my brother the deal is off.",said Hojo."The deal about being reunited with your family?No,Aeris said that if I found a body with a lost soul I could have it,and Hojo,your mother,you,and all your friends will be returned to their parents.",said Cloud."I see.".said Hojo."If he awaits then I'm ready.",said Cloud.


	5. The Final Battle

Chapter 5

Cloud ran through the bedroom door.Hojo ran behind him hoping that he could watch Sephiroth perish for what he had done to his friends."Everyone. I want your help in this one. The last time I fought alone, and this time I want your help.",said Cloud entering the room where everyone waited. "I'm with you Cloud.",said Tifa stepping up. Cloud smiled at this. He knew that Tifa wouldn't let him down. " I guess I am, too.",said Vincent. " Don't forget me.",said Yuffie hopping up and down. " Yo, I'm with ya Spikey.",said Barret. " Don't go forgetin' me.",said Cid with a wide grin. " I'm going, Cloud.",said Hojo. " Hey. You can't forget us.",said Cait Sith and Red XIII. " I couldn't do it without all of you.",said Cloud Smiling.

" Let's head for the Slums.",said Cloud running out the front door toward his motorcycle. Cloud and his party rushed toward the abandoned Sector 7 Slums. "Damn, it sure has been a long time.",said Barret. " Yeah it has.The remains of my bar is still here.",said Tifa. " I can't help to remember Briggs,Jessie,and the others.",said Barret. With this remark the ground started to shake. "SEPHIROTH!",exclaimed Cloud. "I'm not doing it.",said an innocent Sephiroth stepping from behind a falling building. Suddenly, the Ultimate Weapon burst from under the ground. "I thought we destroyed that damn thing.",said Cid. " We did.",said Yuffie trying not to fall. Cloud pulled two of his swords from his motorcycle, and forced them together. He then pulled his third sword from his bike, and readied for the fight. "Here it comes!",yelled Cait Sith.

The Ultimate Weapon lunged forward to attack. Cloud being the one in front was the first to dodge. The Ultimate Weapon continued its charge toward Tifa and Barret, who were standing beside each other. Barret switched his arm to the gun, and started to shoot the Weapon. Tifa took her own action by dodging the attack, and throwing punches and kicks. These were still not enough to stop the Weapon's charge. Cid, who was next, decided to use his limitbreak Highwind to try to take down the Weapon. Yuffie joined in with her All Creation. Red XIII used his Cosmo Memory, and Vincent used his Chaos. Barret swapped techniques, and used his Catastophe limitbreak. Tifa noticed that her punches wouldn't doing any damage, so she used her Final Heaven. Cloud wasn't paying attention to the Weapon anymore, but was more interested in Sephiroth. "Sephiroth.If you want revenge then I'm here.",said Cloud lunging forward at Sephiroth. Sephiroth threw his sword out to block Cloud's attack. Cloud was swinging his swords one by one, but Sephiroth knew him too well. "I see you haven't improved.",said Sephiroth. " More than you have.",said Cloud swinging horizontal with one sword, and uppercutting with the other.

Sephiroth was caught off gaurd, and was gashed on his cheek. " I have underestimated you before.",said Sephiroth wiping a drop of blood off of his cheek. Sephiroth went from defense to offense to get back at Cloud. Everytime Cloud tried to attack Sephiroth came back with a counter. While Cloud was fighting Sephiroth, Tifa and the others had almost won their fight. Tifa went to use her Final Heaven as the final blow, but the Ultimate Weapon countered. Tifa was tossed up into the air. "CLOUD, HELP!",yelled Tifa falling. Cloud took his eyes off of Sephiroth to see Tifa falling. Sephiroth took this as an advantage. Sephiroth swung his sword diagnally hitting Cloud backwards. Cloud threw himself with the force hoping that he would land under Tifa to break her fall.

Cloud had hoped right. Tifa's fall ws broken, and Cloud was force to his the remains of the old bar. "Cid. Use your Highwind.",said Tifa rushing to Cloud. "Well.I'm sure you remember this.",said Sephiroth thrusting his sword into Tifa. Tifa let a scream from the pain. The scream alerted Cloud something had happened. Cloud forced himself up only to be forced back down by the sharp edge that had struck Tifa. Cloud looked around for his sword, but the closes one was still out of reach. Red XIII, who had heard the scream, watched Cloud reach for his sword. Red XIII took the chance to help Cloud out by picking up the sword with his mouth and throwing it toward him. Cloud grabbed the sword, and thrust it through Sephiroth's heart. "How can this kill me?",said Sephiroth. "It can't, but this can.",said Cloud thrusting his own sword through his own heart.

"Aeris.Here is the body I have chosen.'',said Cloud watching Aeris come into view. "I see. I let the boy watch from up here.",said Aeris revealing both Hojos and the boy's mother. "They are happy.Do I get to use this body? ",asked Cloud. "Yes, but the you have to be with your family.",said Aeris fading from view. A new figure came into view. It ws Cloud's old friend Zack. " You did it. As a gift from me I made Aeris return Tifa's soul to her body.",said Zack. " I want to go back now.",said Cloud. Cloud picked himself off of the ground to see that Cid had used his limitbreak to kill the Ultimate Weapon. "I don' think he'll be wakin' up anytime soon.",said Cid. Hojo ran up to Cloud. "You did it my friends and I got our families back.",said the little boy. " I know. Is everyone moving in with me?",asked Cloud. "I don't know. I do.",said Hojo. "Cloud, I'm sorry for giving you all the trouble. I was only trying to protect my research.",said the adult Hojo walking up to Cloud. "It was alright. You can stay at my place until you want to leave.",said Cloud. "I'll do that.",said Hojo. Hojo walked over to his wife to tell her where they were staying. Cloud, who was now in the form of Sephiroth, walked over to the group. "Where's the next adventure?",asked Yuffie. " There can be one for you, but I'm going on vacation. I'm going to Costa Del Sol.",said Cloud. Everyone burst into laughter at this remark. Everyone except Vincent,who was wondering what became of Sephiroth's soul and Cloud's body.


End file.
